


Thinking Out Loud

by KekoOTD



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, because Ed Sheeran didn't exist in the 20s sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KekoOTD/pseuds/KekoOTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People fall in love in mysterious ways"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Asami stifled a yawn as she turned the page of the book she was reading. The clock on the wall read 11:13 pm and it might be a good idea to go to bed pretty soon. She was considering just sleeping on the couch rather than getting up to go to the bedroom- it felt too far away even in the small apartment.

Korra lay her head on her fiancé's lap idly drawing patterns on Asami's leg, slowly drifting off. Her iPod was on the coffee table playing quiet music on shuffle and the room was peaceful. Asami fidgeted with the ring on her left hand- its emerald gem gleaming in the light. She remembers how Korra proposed- they were on the observation deck of the Empire State Building overlooking the millions of lights in the city. Asami was peering through one of the binoculars when Korra dug the jewelry box out of her coat pocket and got down on one knee.

About five months have passed since then, and another three remain until the big day. Just thinking about it made her smile.

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before..."_

Asami looked up at the iPod when she recognized her favorite song start to play. She almost cried when Korra took her to an Ed Sheeran concert and he performed that song beautifully. She laughed a little- that was their date for their first anniversary.

_"Mm I can't mmmm your feet"_ Korra was humming along to the song, a little more awake now that she's focused on it.

_"Hmm mmm taste of my love"_ She turned to face Asami but her book was blocking her face. _"Mmm hmm from your cheek"_ She moved the book up so she could see Korra over the rim of her reading glasses.

_"Well darling I will be loving you till we're seventy"_ She adjusted herself so she was over Asami, arms on either side of her.

_"And baby my heart could still fall as-"_ She kisses her cheek _"-hard at twenty-three"_ Asami laughed a little when Korra nuzzled into the crook of her neck, tickling her a bit. _"And I'm thinking about how..."_

Asami cut in "I'm thinking 'bout how you're a nerd." Korra smiled as she planted a kiss on her neck. "Yes but I'm your nerd." She kissed her neck again.

Korra closed her eyes for a bit to savor the moment. _"I just wanna tell you I am..."_ Her eyes popped open as she got an idea. She jumped off the couch and pulled Asami with her. "Help me move the couch to the wall real quick," she said eagerly, going to one end to start pushing.

Asami went to the other side to push, fully aware of where this is going. They got the couch to the wall and the coffee table to the side which left them a big open space. Korra bowed to her like in a romantic movie they watched the other night and held out her hand. Asami took off her readers and threw them on the couch before taking Korra's hand and was pulled in close to her lover. She set her hands on Korra's hips and her arms were around Asami's neck. They starting swaying to the music, not caring that they weren't in time with the beat. All that mattered is they were in each other's arms in their apartment- and there was no place else they'd rather be.

Korra continues to hum along to the song and leans up to press her forehead to Asami's. She could see the look in her eyes, the look she gets when she knows she's succeeding at something- and right now it’s reminding Asami how much she loves her. About how much they love each other. She thinks about their wedding in a few months and this woman in front of her is the best thing that ever found her.

_"People fall in love in mysterious ways"_ she thinks of how much their friendship grew into their relationship like the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't rushed or forced, it was slow and peaceful.

_"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars"_ Korra kisses her then rests her head in the crook of Asami’s neck again and stays there for the remainder of the verse, still humming into her shoulder. Korra manages a mumbled "I love you" and Asami smiles. "I love you too."

They continued swaying through the instrumental part of the song, Korra's _"ha lala lalala lalala lalalalaaa"_ still making it through. Asami planted a kiss behind Korra's ear, the only place she could really reach at the moment.

_"So baby now~"_ Korra brought her head up to rest against Asami again and now she’s humming along with her.

_"Take me into your loving arms"_ Asami wrapped her arms further around her fiancé's waist for good measure.

_"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars"_ Korra kissed Asami's nose which made her giggle.

_"Place your head on my beating heart... I'm thinking out loud...”_ They were barely swaying to the music now- just moving back and forth in the slightest bit.

_"Maybe we found love right where we are"_

_"And we found love right where we are~"_ Asami brought one hand up to cup the back of Korra's neck and pulled her in for another kiss, this one a bit longer. A new song was playing mow, but they were still dancing to Ed Sheeran.

Three months later, they would dance to that at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
